mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Have fun! 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Please leave a new message, not edit this page. You asked me to check out your store, and I think its cool! How much is the price of 50 clicks to my page? Well, if you read it, you will find out that if I click 50 times on any module you want PER DAY FOR A WEEK, you pay me 20 clicks on my pet golem PER DAY FOR A WEEK. (Sorry if that makes you feel like I'm yelling at you...) If you still don't get it, please say so. 00:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, is that a deal? I want the 50 clicks on my Orange Mixing Truck module. Thanks, I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your Pet Golem 20 times. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It isn't a one time deal. It is a week deal. Do you want 50 clicks/week? 03:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) All clicks are done! 04:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to continue with the week long clicking, or end here? 04:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm thinking of ordering, but I am a little confused. The 50 click deal is for 50 clicks every day for 7 days (350 clicks), right? 03:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You got it! You also pay me 20 clicks per day for 7 days. (140 clicks). 04:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OR you can just do the one time deal. I changed it. 04:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) One more question: If I want you to click a module where you use an item, but I send you the item you need to click it, will it be a normal price click or will it still cost extra? 14:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You're SMART! I didn't think of that! It will just be normal price. 16:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do a week long 30 click deal. 20 clicks on my Crest of the House of Guantlets module, 2 on my upper elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my lower elemental earth gallery module, 5 on my LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1, and 1 click on my Bastion. If possible, I would like it to start today. Unblock me and I will send you 7 catapults, which are needed to click the Bastion. Please note: If you win on the Bastion, you will get your catapult back. So, if you win, you will have extra. After the click deal, please send the extra catapults back. 16:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Week long deal starts today. Send the catapults! 16:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I clicked on everything except the Bastion, because I need the catapults. After this is over, please sig below the happy customers line. 16:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) CHANGE? It seems like you guys are confused, so I am going to change the way my store is going to run. HAVE FUN WITH THE HELP STORE V.2! 04:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Log *24.19.168.208 A.K.A. Benjamin826, ordered a week long deal of 30 clicks. "20 clicks on my Crest of the House of Guantlets module, 2 on my upper elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my lower elemental earth gallery module, 5 on my LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1, and 1 click on my Bastion." *Day 1 = clicks are almost done. (one more click left) *